MUJER BENDITA
by FannyK03
Summary: Solía decirle su padre a su madre, y no logró entenderlo en su momento. "Mujer bendita" ¿Qué tenía de bendito las mujeres? ¿Qué bendito tenia aquella arpía? (ONESHOT)
1. Chapter 1

BENDITA MUJER

-Bendita mujer-

Solía decirle su padre a su madre, y no logró entenderlo en su momento. El patriarca Nara, le susurraba a su mujer de aquella forma a veces entre suspiros, algunos de resignación, y otros que no eran fáciles de describir; en la cocina o cuando barría la entrada de la casa, cuando le esperaba en la sala hasta su regreso, cuando le llevaba algún refrigerio después de muchas horas ensimismado ya sea en el estudio o frente al tablero de Shogi.

No era algo que le interesaba del todo al joven Shikamaru, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar que la duda surgiera. Y la mañana de los preliminares de los exámenes chunnin salió mal humorado por no lograr una vez más descubrirlo del todo, ese día a sus 13 años conoció a la chica de Suna, una problemática, prepotente y sarcástica, brusca por supuesto durante su encuentro. La observó después de ello, su forma de andar y expresar hasta de mirar, era claro que ninguna chica que conocía era como ella, una kunoichi real supuso, las niñas de su aldea eran delicadas, lloronas hasta rencorosas, hechos que le parecían problemáticos, siempre existía la diferencia de géneros. Ellos, los chicos jugaban canicas, lodo, existiendo una hermandad entre ellos que no les importaba arriesgarse a ser sacados del salón o ser perseguidos por chicos más grandes, meterse en problemas unos por otros, hacer tonterías solo por curiosidad. Ella tan ellos.

Después tuvo el infortunio de enfrentar a la rubia princesa, su duelo fue motivador sin aceptarlo, casi lo vence, él tan calculador y perezoso, ella tan astuta e impulsiva, al final opto por rendirse, un caballero da la razón a una mujer, pero percibió como respuesta: rabia e indignación. Ella sabía lo que hizo y lo problemático vino después: se vio salvado ante el enemigo por nadie más que ella, nada rencorosa le sonrió por primera vez, algo se ensarto en su pecho, tan pequeño como una aguja que mostraría su presencia cada ocasión que volviera a verla. No le dio importancia, no hasta que empezará a molestar, convivio con ese malestar durante las relaciones diplomáticas entre Konoha y Suna.

Siempre se sorprendía observándola, negándose a ratos el hacerlo; aquella chica brusca cambiaba a pasos agigantados, lo que creía saber de ella siempre era burlado, a veces pensaba que era como el sol, irradiando luz y energía, le fastidiaba cuando le imposibilitaba ver el cielo y sus nubes siendo tan segador. Se acostumbró a los cambios físicos entre sus contemporáneos hasta los propios, pero nunca a los de ella. Ella tan chica como otras, tan problemática o más, su perfume se filtraba por cada canal olfativo, el cual no le era desagradable. Le fastidiaba verla en ocasiones más alta que él, otras más delgada, pero sobre todo cuando parecía ser frágil como cualquier mujer o sus atributos más notorios, culpando a las prendas. Buscaba rastro alguno de maquillaje, cuando creía no encontrarlo, lo hacía, ligero y sutil.

Su frase favorita "bebé llorón", la cual mallugaba su orgullo, la disputa era parte de sus conversaciones como la compañía silenciosa y las horas enteras encerrados entre tanto papeleo. Empezaba a sofocarse con "aquello" que se incrustó en su pecho años atrás. La guerra llego, llevándose a su padre, y mentor, así como a su profesor quien se había sumado al uso de la frase, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el porqué de mujeres "benditas" aun cuando el Tsukuyomi le mostro en compañía de la rubia admirando aquellos hombres que alguna vez escucho decir lo benditas que eran las damas a su lado y no lo comprendió. El tiempo pasaría una vez más, acostumbrándose a los cambios aun después de la guerra. Problemático era saber que su malestar no se había ido, acrecentándose con todos esos años pasados.

Fastidiado y seguro de no existir remedio para su mal que nunca se molestaría de consultar al médico porque un hombre nunca asistía a uno, se curaba solo. Pero en su soledad nunca disminuyo, mala idea porque ella siempre se hacía presente en su mente, ya sea consciente o no, preguntándose qué diría ella ante un planteamiento porque su opinión era fundamental, se cuestionaba lo que hacía aquella mujer cuando no podía verla y se molestaba, cambiaba de planteamientos y recaía en ella. Cualquier cosa lo dirigía a la princesa como las flores y plantas exóticas. Se estaba por volver loco, podía jurarlo, exploto por primera vez con lo insistente de su existencia después no la vio, cuando creía que sucumbiría ante el enemigo, lo golpeo una vez más aquella rubia existencia y el mal se incrementó.

Intento coexistir, de verdad lo intento; una primavera le había dicho el Hokage pero no lo entendió, no quiso más bien. Invitaría a la embajadora a salir como forma de agradecimiento a su rescate, motivo que no pudo declarar por contemplar una extensión del sol esa tarde, tenía que reconocer el origen de su mal. El amanecer se hizo presente una vez que diviso a la mujer, sabía que moriría aquel día, lo que no podía confirmar era en que momento. "Mujer bendita" ¿Qué tenía de bendito las mujeres? ¿Qué bendito tenia aquella arpía? Cuya sonrisa cautivaba a los hombres y él uno de tantos de ellos. Hipócrita pensaba cada vez que aceleraba y desaceleraba el padecimiento de su pecho. Sin posibilidad de librarse, estaba a merced de aquella sirena que en cualquier momento lo ahogaría, ese sería el momento que podría intentar luchar porque hasta entonces nunca supo cómo hacerlo sí moriría a sus 21 años se la llevaría consigo. Como hombre no podía permitir que otros como él fueran víctimas, en suma.

Vio caer el sol, lo hizo creyó haberse librado de su maldición; la sonrisa culpable de su encrucijada se había borrado, había muerto junto al brillo del rey celeste. Esa noche no hubo más dolor, despertó para ver las nubes una vez más, las contemplo un rato mientras fumaba lenta y gratamente un cigarro, aquella mañana no había sol, ni rastro de él, se había ido y la paz seguía ahí hasta que el humo de su cigarro lo atrapo, recordaba como su maloliente aroma le mantenía lucido apropiándose del espacio que ganaba el aroma de la mujer de Suna y el dolor regreso, se sofocó; su madre lo salvaría al llamarlo. Una taza de té le espera en la mesa, degusto su olor y sabor suave y tenue. La madre le descubrió satisfecho, no sabía que le gustaba esa infusión a su hijo. El día era frío, las nubes se habían apropiado del cielo amenazando con llover cosa que se podía concluir al verlas oscuras y cargadas, luchando por expandirse unas sobre otras.

-No sabía que te gustara la vainilla, me alegra saberlo-

Una punzada enorme no pudo prever, aquella aguja clavada años atrás acababa de atravesarle el corazón, no pudo más que atemorizarse, terror y pánico…no supo que era lo que sentía, eran más de las 8 y sabía que aquella chica ya no estaba en la aldea. Ni siquiera se había molestado en acompañarla hasta la puerta como siempre había hecho, así como esperarla llegar en cada visita.

-Nunca pude preguntarle a mi padre y menos a Asuma, pero sabes ¿por qué te llamaba "mujer bendita"? -

No pudo mirar a su madre, porque las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, le había temblado la voz al cuestionar. La matriarca, se sorprendió ante la pregunta ¿Cuándo su hijo les había escuchado?, eso ya no importaba si la duda había sido sembrada, el nuevo líder estaba cegado y su desesperación lo había llevado a pedir ayuda. Ella había visto brotar la semilla que crecía en pecho de su primogénito, una madre lo sabe todo, lo ve todo cuando nadie más.

-Lo entenderás en su momento, si te lo permites. Tu padre como Asuma tenían motivos distintos y así como ellos los tendrás si permites florecer, aquello-señalo el pecho del muchacho mientras se encaraban-que ha germinado en tu pecho.

El sol nunca salió después de ese día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bendita mujer y sus labios,_

 _Bendita mujer y su mirada,_

 _Bendita ella y todo su ser,_

 _Nunca conocerás lo bendito que puede ser una mujer si no se lo permites, si no te permites conocerlo, te arriesgas a toparte con brujas al final, engañosas, peligrosas y mortales pero bendito el engaño que te proporcionan, pero si logras encontrarte con la misma diosa, te lloverán bendiciones, serás devoto eterno de ella; la felicidad, la lujuria, la tristeza, la paciencia, estas y más estarán acompañadas, pero nunca dudes de ella. Su amor por ti no tendrá dimensiones, mostrándote cada forma posible de él._

El sol siempre viviría en el desierto y siempre aparecería en las demás tierras, pero su doncella representante habitaba en la única aldea de aquella árida tierra, así como el rey celeste. El joven Nara había viajado por 3 días hasta aquel lugar, necesitaba saber si el resplandor de la doncella no sé había apagado. Desfallecer no podía permitirse, aun cuando el abrazador sol le impedía llegar, antes había viajado por aquellas arenosas tierras, pero en ese instante, su mal no tenía más cura que la que le pudiera proporcionar la hechicera.

-No nos habían informado de su visita, Sr. Embajador-

-No vengo por motivos diplomáticos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bendita mujer-dijo mientras besaba la frente de aquella mujer que cargaba a un recién nacido cuyos ojos se asemejaban a los de la madre, todo él había nacido ese día. La criatura era su viva imagen, una enorme felicidad brotaba de su pecho donde alguna vez punzo de dolor. Se sentía ahogarse, pero no le importo, aceptaba todo aquello que le proporcionaba esa mujer. Ahora comprendía el significado de "bendita".

Seguiría descubriendo todos los sinónimos de aquella palabra, así como un poco de lo que referían aquellos hombres. No podía más que admirar la grandeza de la mujer. Desnuda, a oscuras, por las mañanas, en su cansancio, en la desesperación, en todas las formas, en todos los tiempos. Porque bendita era la mujer.


End file.
